cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Mithros
Mithros, Spirit of Miners and Metalsmiths *Materials: Anything that isn't pink wool. Mithros is not an aesthetically-minded god, but he still despises pink. *Colours: See above. *Biomes: Anywhere with mountains. *Weapons: Flint and Steel/Steel Sword combo. *Armour: Iron armour set *Food: Anything, but it can only be eaten at night. If Mithros catches you slacking off during the day, there WILL be hell. *Shrine: A furnace surrounded by iron blocks on all sides except the front (sorry, photobucket hates me, so no screens). Level One: Welcome to the Machine #Hippie: Play Minecraft as you normally would until you think you're ready. Proceed to step two. #Goin' Up!: Build a two-story house, and put a bed, double-chest and workbench in it. #Time to Mine!: Mine 24 blocks of iron, no more, no less. it doesn't matter where you get them. #Honorary Metalsmith: Make a set of Iron armour. Wear it. This is your new uniform, and must be worn at all times. #Apprentice Forge-master: Make a separate room in you house. This will be your forge room, and all metalsmithing from now on should happen here. Put in at least 4 furnaces. Level Two: Metallurgical Practitioner #Ingoteer!: Mine at least 40 blocks of ore (iron or gold) and smelt them. Put them in your chest for later use. #Advocate: Embed a shrine to Mithros in the 1st floor wall opposite your door. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES USE THIS FURNACE FOR ANYTHING UNLESS INSTRUCTED! #Stone is for wusses!: If you haven't already, make yourself a full set of iron tools. Do everything in your power to make sure that you have at least one of each tool (you do not, however, need a hoe) in your inventory at all times. #Beatdown: Go out and kill one of every hostile mob with your bare hands. If you die, start over with brand-new armour. Yes, you even have to kill a Spider Jockey. No, Mithros doesn't care if they're hard to find, so quit your whining and KILL ONE! Level Three: Mechaniker Ultimate efficiency: Build at least one cobblestone factory near your house. You must now use it/these for all cobblestone-gathering purposes. Bonus points if you made them automatic factories by using pistons. Dabbling Trappist: Build at least 3 TNT landmines and 3 lava pitfalls near/around your house. If you accidentally kill yourself on one, you are officially a disgrace to Mithros. You must leave the faith, travel at least 50 chunks away, and begin a different faith. Forgekeeper: Expand your forge room to double the number of furnaces. You now have to keep at least one running at all times. No slacking off!: You may not eat anything during the day, when there is work to be done. Lever Four: Chief Artificer Engineer: Build a railway to the the nearest mountain. Architect: Build a 4-building mining town (one building if in SSP) at the end of the railway. Take that, Roki!: Hollow out the mountain, completely (TNT mining is allowed). Dwarf Fortress: Put in floors, windows, drawbridges over lava moats and obsidian piston gates. The Mountain is your new home. Mechgineer: Replace your minecart tracks with a piston-powered monorail. Bonus points if you make it redstone-powered instead of using a bunch of levers and/or buttons. Moving out: Tear down your house, and take everything with you back to your fortress. Set up shop in the main hall, rebuild your cobblestone factory(s) and build another shrine. Level Five: Chosen of Mithros Trans-Dwarf!: You must now begin mining. Mithros doesn't car how you do it, so long as the ONLY entrance to the mine is in your fortress, and you bring back at least 30 ores/gems/dusts per trip. This is inadequate!: Make yourself some diamond tools. What does this do?: Mine 14 obsidian and make a Nether Portal. Setting up shop: Build an outpost in the Nether, with a double-chest and a redstone-powered dispenser array or TNT cannons to ward off any Ghasts without having to do more than press a button or pull a lever. An interesting block, this is!: Mine out a crap-load of glowstone. Replace all the lighting in all of your homes with Glowstone. Level Six: One with the Machine! Incereratorium: Build a 2x2 or larger lava disposal put somewhere in your fortress. Sacrifice for the greater good!: make one diamond, one gold, one lapis and one iron block. Dump them along with 9 redstone and 9 coal into the incinerator. Foreman: Build a mechanical mole using pistons and redstone, and use it to mine out at least 4 chunks. Modern it is!: Replace as much of the inside of your home as you can with iron blocks, and throw a huge party (at night, of course. Daytime is work-time!) Yessir!: You are now one with the Machine. You have at least a PhD in redstone wiring, can make any follower of Roki envious of your mining skills, and could likely take over the world if you felt like it. Retirement: You may now do whatever during the day, you have passed the six sacred tests of Mithros, and are worthy. May your days be longer than the next guy's and your hardships dealt with like a boss. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Spirit Category:...of Humanity